


【授翻/GO】安稳熟睡 （  苏活群众系列 CAC无差

by Mary2333



Series: 苏活群众视角系列 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, Long naps3 months to be specific, Misunderstandings, Oops, Soho locals love their crazy angel, Soho solidarity, WHAT OF IT?, angst-free zone, another one, outsider pov, soft fic, yes - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: 梗概：亚茨拉菲尔最近养成了睡觉的习惯。然而当克鲁利就躺在他身边时，天使难免放松过头。（不可言喻夫夫连续睡了三个月没有露面，整条街的人们都以为天使去世了。）（苏活群众真的超暖心）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), CAC无差 - Relationship, Crowley/Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: 苏活群众视角系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	【授翻/GO】安稳熟睡 （  苏活群众系列 CAC无差

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Like The Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284675) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



> 译者注：本作为《宝藏男友》后续  
> 无校对 随时捉虫

亚茨拉菲尔逐渐养成了睡觉的习惯。这全赖克鲁利。当他们准备搬到一起住之后，恶魔就坚持要对方往书店楼上的公寓里摆上一张床。那间公寓的门可能已经尘封了两百多年了——天使从未想过要离开他满是藏书的一楼避风港。

于是，在一个周末，他们来到那间积满灰尘的18世纪老公寓，修理了腐烂的地板，清除了角落里的蜘蛛网，还给墙壁刷上了新漆。一切全是他们亲力亲为。克鲁利对这个主意抱怨连天。他觉得打个响指把一切搞定会更快更方便，但亚茨拉菲尔明显有别的心思。天使坚持认为他们应该亲自动手做完这一切。在他眼里，只有仔细规划、精心布置和装饰，才能让这个地方变得与众不同。

“你难道不希望我们的家是特别的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔扬起眉毛，用一句话就令克鲁利无法反驳。

恶魔不自在地扭了扭身子，整个人愁眉苦脸起来。他夸张地呻吟了一声，朝天花板大喊......最后妥协了。

“行吧！”

一把扫帚立刻被塞到了他手里。

“太好了。让我们抓紧时间，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说着，从旁边拾起了一个鸡毛掸子。克鲁利从来不喜欢这些东西。毕竟在一个长着羽毛的生物眼里，这些东西似乎有点野蛮。

“这可是个大工程。”

克鲁利虽然妥协，但他可不是没有怨言。苦瓜脸的恶魔怨声载道了好一阵子，才认命地埋头苦干，最后他不得不承认......把所有事情都搞定之后，心里会有种某名的成就感。他知道书店是亚茨拉菲尔的地盘，他也没想过要去改变它，但这里…这里现在是属于他们两个人的地方。地板是红木的，上了漆，漆得完美无瑕。浅色的墙壁抵消了暗色地板带来的压抑感，上面每隔一段距离都挂上了油画、素描或者珍贵的相片。当然，每个房间都少不了各式各样的书架。不同品种的盆栽也在这里安家，照亮了屋子的角角落落——他们甚至直接在卧室的窗台上种了一棵盆景树。厨房储备充足，瓷砖上有花哨的花朵图案，料理台则是用的黑色大理石。他们最后折中地选择了白色的丝绸作为床单，前提是亚茨拉菲尔保证不会在床上吃容易掉渣的东西。床头板的形状是一双展开的翅膀：一边翅膀刷成黑色，另一边刷为白色。亚茨拉菲尔会睡在黑色翅膀的那一侧，克鲁利则睡在白色的翅膀下面。

工作终于完成了，他们把身上粘到的油漆和汗水都冲洗得干干净净之后，便在凉爽的床单坐了下来。最后亲手换完那些18世纪的地板让他们筋疲力尽。两人的眼皮都耷拉了下来。亚茨拉菲尔把头靠在克鲁利的胸前，心满意足地叹了口气。

“我可以永远保持这个姿势。”他喃喃地说。

恶魔的嘴角也弯起了一个温暖的弧度。

“我也一样，天使。”

两人在这方面的确做得很好。不一会儿，天使和恶魔便沉沉睡去。他们的意识如同身体一样纠缠着彼此，在那由洁白丝绸编织出的温暖的巢中分享着同一个平静又怀旧的梦境。很快，他们就睡了十二个小时......然后二十四、三十六、四十八、七十二......

*

对于AZ Fell & Co这家书店来说，连续几天暂停营业是件很常见的事情。不过通常情况下，人们还是能看到里面有人活动的迹象。邻居们已经习惯于在本该是正常营业的时间里发现菲尔先生躲在“暂停营业”的牌子后面，在书店里踱来踱去。他们还知道他晚上总是会熬夜。书店几乎每时每刻都有一扇窗子里亮着灯，能让过路人看见里面有人影在活动。菲尔先生已经成了街道的一部分。他属于这里，就像路标和标志性建筑。可是现在快整整一个星期了，书店里一直漆黑一片，死气沉沉，甚至连百叶窗都一直保持关闭......这种反常的现象简直让人开始心生不安。

克洛伊对此特别担忧。她一直是个爱发愁的人，尤其是在关心他人这种事情上。作为四个孩子的母亲，而且是一个非常出色的母亲，她非常善于提醒人们纠正那些不健康的坏毛病。她经常告诫菲尔先生，像他这样年纪的人应该多睡觉，并考虑给自己休个假。听到她这样说的时候，他总是笑着把她应付过去。菲尔先生是个很热心肠的人。在她早年为了生计打好几份工的日子里，他同意帮她照顾她的孩子们。现在她的大儿子都已经20多岁了，所以她推测菲尔先生现在至少有70岁了。他几乎没怎么变，但正如她常说的那样，外表是会骗人的。那么久以来，他只接受过她的一条建议：

“我担心你有时会感到孤独，菲尔先生，”某一天，她假装不经意地说，“也许我应该试着给你找个约会对象。”

他似乎对此有点惊慌。

“哦——哦，不，不，不用了，谢谢你，克洛伊。”他语速飞快，手里的书几乎都要被他弄掉了，“我有能力自己安排这类事情。”

她一直对此持怀疑态度，但她完全是瞎操心。那次谈话结束后不久，她就撞见了一个瘦削的红发男人。他的头发很明显是刚刚从床上爬起来的状态——克洛伊不得不承认，她对此印象深刻。那个人看起来比菲尔先生年轻得多（如果你还记得菲尔先生比他看上去至少大20岁的话）。他算不上什么年轻小伙，但确实长得很帅。震惊之余，她开始担心别的事情：可怜、可爱又容易上当受骗的菲尔先生也许正在被人利用。菲尔先生拥有一大笔财富，这对任何人来说都不是秘密（尽管那些钱财到底是从哪里来的还是个谜）。不过，她很快就认识了克鲁利先生，并发现对方并没有自己一开始想像的那么糟糕。他自己似乎就有一大笔钱，没有必要占菲尔先生的便宜。（*此为前文《宝藏男友》的剧情。译者强推。）据她所知，他可能只是对老男人有一种偏好。

她烦躁不安地敲着咖啡店的柜台。这里的咖啡师是她的一个朋友。他回过头给了她一个微笑。

“你好像很愁的样子，克洛伊，”他边说边往手中的饮品里加鲜奶油，“孩子们又干了什么让你烦心的事？”

“不是他们。我只是有点担心。”她说着，双手不安地绞在一起。

他翻了个白眼，把杯盖按在她的饮料杯上。

“就没有什么新鲜事吗？”

“我是认真的，汤姆，”她说，“菲尔先生的店现在还没有开门——都已经快两周了。整间书店甚至连一点动静都没有。”

“这就有点......令人匪夷所思了。”汤姆说。他是苏活区土生土长的住户。他和其他当地人一样熟悉菲尔先生古怪的生活习惯。

“你敲门了吗？”

“当然没忘，”她接过饮料，用它暖了暖手，“可是没有任何回应。”

他若有所思地哼了一声。幸运的是，今天咖啡店里没有什么人排队。

“我建议你给他打个电话，虽然我认为他不会轻易给出他的电话号码。”他说。

“哦！我竟然忘了这个，我真是个白痴，”她喊道，赶忙从包里掏出手机，“他几年前就把号码给我了，以防我需要一个临时保姆。”

他翻了个白眼。

“当然了，”他嘲笑道，两肘支在柜台上，“克洛伊，你一直是他最喜欢的邻居。”

“才不呢，克鲁利先生才是他的最爱，”她纠正道，把电话举到耳边，狡黠地笑了笑，“我只是紧随其后。”

“他不算他的邻居，他们都住在一起了。”他咕哝着，克洛伊冲他嘘了一声。

她拨出了菲尔先生的号码。在几条街之外的书店里，一楼书桌上的老式电话响了起来。铃声响彻整个书店。甚至传到了隔壁的店里，但二楼新铺好的地板减弱了它的音量。天使和恶魔在床上安逸地酣睡着。在他们共同的梦境中，电话铃声从很远的地方响起，而他们沉浸在宁静的意大利乡村中，完全忽略了它。在现实世界里，克鲁利微微皱了皱鼻子，在睡梦中有些烦躁不安。他更加用力地搂了搂怀里的亚茨拉菲尔。这就是这通电话得到的反应，仅此而已。

克洛伊冲着手机皱起了眉头。

“没有打通。”她咬着嘴唇，若有所思地说。

“他男朋友那里呢？”汤姆边用抹布擦着桌子，边给出了新的建议。

克洛伊用拇指蹭了蹭温热的纸杯。

“我觉得除了菲尔先生，没有人知道他的号码，”她说，“我也已经有很长时间没见到他了，可他的车像往常一样停在店外......”

汤姆皱了皱眉。

“嗯......总有那种可能性——”咖啡师想要说些什么，刚开了个头就停住了。他摇了摇头。

“算了。别介意我说的话。”

她猛地抬起头来，眯起眼睛望着他。

“你想说什么？”她摆出一副母亲般严厉的态度。

他叹了口气，挠了挠后脖颈。

“告诉我，托马斯。”

他畏缩了一下。

“天哪，除了我爸没人这么叫我。”他紧张地笑了笑。他还是个年轻小伙，和她的大儿子差不多大。

“你得承认…菲尔先生实际上已经年纪很大了，对吧？我从小就记得他在那家店里。他在这条街上待的时间比任何人都长，甚至比老特里还要长，老特里就已经够老了。”

“你这是什么意思？”她谨慎地说。克洛伊的确是个多虑的人，但作为一个乐观主义者，她不想草率地下结论。

“他至少得有七十岁了吧？或许八十？”他耸耸肩说，把抹布扔到一边，“也许他已经去世了。”

克洛伊深深地吸了一口气。

“汤姆！”她惊恐地叫道，一只手捂在胸前，“别说这种话！”

“怎么了？”他把手臂抱在胸前，“我也不希望这是真的。他是个可爱的老头，即使他有点疯，我们也都爱他......可是这终究会发生的，不是吗？他不能永远活下去。”

克洛伊耷拉下肩膀。

“我想你说得对。”她绝望地说，望着自己垂在眼前的白发。菲尔先生曾开玩笑说她再过几年就要和他一个发色了。

“也许他们只是去某个地方度假了......”

“菲尔先生什么时候喜欢度假了？”汤姆叹了口气，伸手挠了挠头发。

克洛伊尽量不继续多虑。她尝试说服自己——菲尔先生和克鲁利先生可能只是临时决定了一次说走就走的浪漫之旅：他们没有开宾利，直接打车去了机场，找了个某个没有伦敦烟雾的地方呼吸新鲜空气。没错，可能就是这样。

这个解释在几周内还能勉强作为安慰。然后，几周变成了几个月。书店在九月初就关门了，现在都已经快到十一月了。没有人会休那么长的假。关于书店老板的近况开始流言四起，苏活区的当地人们纷纷开始猜测他们心爱的怪书商究竟去了哪里。菲尔先生是一个只要你多加了解后便会喜欢上的人。不熟悉他的人可能会以为他一直谦恭有礼，实际上他总是想法子惹恼试图买书的顾客。不过只要你常驻苏活，你就必定能和他经常打照面。即使是最尖酸刻薄的人，也会在心里为他开辟一个特殊的位置。菲尔先生总是会在咖啡馆、餐馆或公园里出没。他还参加了大多数的社区活动（尤其是慈善活动，有他出席的活动总是大获成功）。当他失踪时，苏活区的人们很容易就注意到了异样。

克洛伊是菲尔先生的好朋友，如果你找不到克鲁利，她通常是你的下一个人选。咖啡馆的员工问她菲尔先生为什么这么长时间都没有来这里取他订好的早餐。遛狗的人也不止一次在街上拦住她，询问菲尔先生是不是生病了，因为他们最近没有在下午散步时看到他或他的男朋友。

每一次，克洛伊都尽可能地解释眼下的情况——“对不起，我也不清楚。书店已经沉寂了两个月了，没人知道这是怎么回事。”

当地的LGBTQ+慈善机构举行了一场筹款活动，而菲尔先生和克鲁利先生却都没有露面，这是坐实流言的最后一根稻草。他们俩都是那家慈善机构的热心赞助人，他们从未错过任何一场活动......因为没有菲尔先生的慷慨捐赠，这场筹款活动成为了该慈善机构历史上最不成功的一次。没有人能像往常一样心情愉快地回家。这么多年来，天使偷偷使用的荣光已经成为整个过程中不可或缺的一部分，缺少了它就像被打了一记耳光。

那个晚上之后，流言真正地在人们心中生根了。克洛伊怀疑汤姆和他的朋友们与此事有关。当然，他们是出于好意，但作为一个用来八卦的话题，这似乎有些过于伤感了。苏活区的其他人也有同感。当克洛伊再一次经过书店门口时，她发现门阶上放着一堆堆的鲜花，还有很多卡片，上面字里行间都充满了人们的善意：

【 安息吧，菲尔先生！你现在在一个更好的地方，但别忘了我们仍然爱你。你是这里第一个接纳我们的人。我们会想念你的xxx——苏活区青年LGBTQ+社留】  
【至少在天堂没人会买你的书，你这个可爱又疯狂的老混蛋。真希望你还在这里——汤姆留】  
【我们永远不会忘记菲尔先生，他总是守护着我们——苏活区新光教会留】  
【苏活区今年失去了一位天使。祝你在另一个世界依旧那么善良、友爱又包容，以及永远不卖出一本见鬼的书——玛莎和家人留】

有人把菲尔先生的一张照片放在纪念花丛中。这是一张模糊的小照片（但确实是所有人手里最好的一张）。他们放的大多是白色的花，比如白玫瑰、兰花和百合，也有一些黄色和蓝色的花。克洛伊忍不住悲伤地笑了。这些颜色很符合菲尔先生老式的时尚感，如果它能被称为时尚的话......花束周围甚至还有几条颜色各异的格子呢围巾。这正是他会想要的。如果菲尔先生看到这个社区如此团结，一定会非常自豪的。她抬起眼睛，望向天空。天上的云飘动着散开，给书店蒙上了一层明亮的蓝色光晕。

“安息吧，菲尔先生。”克洛伊低声说，泪水刺痛了她的眼睛。她轻轻地揉了揉眼睛，觉得自己有点傻。他一定不会想看见她因为他而哭泣的。

“希望你在俯视着我们，不管你在哪里......”

克洛伊一点也不知道她的方向其实是对的。如果你从亚茨拉菲尔卧室的窗户往外看，的确能将街道尽收眼底。

卧室里，天使在睡梦中翻了个身，重新回到了克鲁利的怀中。这是两个月来的第四次了。他在睡梦中发出几句呓语之后，深深地把自己埋进了枕头里。

*

11月的最后几天，“秃鹫”围了过来。克洛伊第一次注意到这件事是在她下班回家的路上。她看到一个男人在门口菲尔先生的纪念花堆前弯着腰。克洛伊皱起了眉头，朝两边看了看，慢跑过了马路。

“嘿！”她叫道。那个男人转过身来。

“请问我能帮你什么忙吗？”

对方直起身子，理了理身上那件花呢夹克。他长着一口歪歪斜斜的牙和一个鹰钩鼻，下巴上留着黑色的胡茬。

“可能吧。”他说着，把眼镜往鼻子上推了推。他向她伸出手，克洛伊小心地握了握对方的手。

“很高兴见到你，叫我阿伯丁先生就好。你是——？”

“克洛艾·施罗德。”她回答，尽可能快地把手缩了回来。

“施罗德女士，”他搓着手说，“我是一个珍本和古籍的收藏家，尤其对《圣经》有兴趣......据我所知，已故的菲尔先生在这家书店里留了很多精品。当我听说那只顽固的老山羊终于咽气了的时候........我当然就火速往这里来了。你以前见过他吗？”

男人的话令克洛伊立刻皱起了眉头，憔悴的脸因极度的悲伤和愤怒而扭曲起来。

“他是我的朋友。”克洛伊的声音有些沙哑。她的喉咙发紧，但眼睛还是干的。她不会在这个傲慢的势利小人面前落下一滴眼泪的。

“啊......”阿伯丁感觉自己走错了一步棋，克洛伊尖锐的目光让他不得不移开视线。

“我很抱歉，我表现得有点太冷漠了。”

“你也知道啊？”她双手交叉，有些不耐烦，“所以你在他的书店门口各种窥探是想干什么？难道你没看到社区里的人都还在哀悼他吗？”

对方瞥了一眼那些纪念花堆，它们的数量比克洛伊上次见到时增加了一倍。

“我明白了，”他显然无动于衷，“在我的印象里，他并没有这么受欢迎。也许我找错地方了......”

“不，你没找错。就像你说的，他是只顽固的老山羊，”当克洛伊开始说出自己的想法时，她的情绪失控了，“你可以说他古怪、粗鲁又守旧，是一个彻头彻尾的疯子，但他的存在是苏活区最好的一部分。像你这样的人到底想在这儿干什么？”

他眨了眨眼睛。

“这不是很明显吗？”他说，“我想知道他的藏书什么时候会开售。”

在克洛伊的内心深处，在她为她的朋友哀悼的地方，突然有什么东西破裂了。

“你想…买......菲尔先生的书？”她慢慢地问道，咬牙切齿地吐出每个字。

“是的，我就是这么说的。”男人伸手整理了一下自己的大衣领子，奇怪地看着她。他显然认为她疯了。

“除非我死了！”克洛伊啐了一口。她突然明白了菲尔先生对他心爱的藏品一直以来的那种强烈保护欲。她意识到自己在这件事上完全是站在了他的立场上。要是菲尔先生看见了，他一定会高兴得不得了——他把她训练得很好。

“菲尔先生的书店有一条规矩：‘你可以看，可以摸，甚至可以闻它们的味道，但你见鬼地不能拿着任何一本书离开书店。一本也不行。’你听到我的话了吗？现在不行，以后也不行。”

他撇了撇嘴。

“太荒谬了，”他讥笑道，摇着头粗鲁地从她身边挤了过去，"我要去找出是哪个律师负责执行他的遗嘱，等着瞧那些书最后会到哪里去吧。"

她怒视着他远去的背影，立即掏出手机，给苏活区所有她认识的人发短信。她是认真的。她不想让任何卑鄙的收藏家把他们肮脏的手指伸向菲尔先生的书。她要确保他们无法染指书店的任何一本书。

她给大家发了一条短信：  
【重要事项——

为什么不在原来书店的位置开放一个公共阅览室，以便存放所有的旧书呢？我们得把它们都放在一起！！如果菲尔先生知道有人卖了它们，他会气得从坟墓里爬出来的。】

克洛伊很快就收到了回复。一些人表示支持这个想法，也有一些人担心借阅的人不能善待这些书。尽管她之段日子都很难过，但当她在群聊中读到这些回复时，她嘴角还是挂上了一丝笑意。这就像她又听到了菲尔先生在为他的书发愁，不过说那些话的人不是他，而是许许多多来自各行各业的人。人们争相捍卫着他们脑海中关于他的记忆。事实证明，整个苏活区的声音和老书商的声音是如此惊人地相似。

12月2日凌晨3点，克鲁利翻了个身。这对他来说很不寻常。他平时睡觉时基本一动也不动，但三个月过去了，就算是恶魔的肌肉也会开始变得有些僵硬。当他翻身时，一只胳膊正好重重地打在了亚茨拉菲尔的头上。

“呜！”天使被惊醒了。他睁开眼睛，推开克鲁利的胳膊，微微坐了起来。

亚茨拉菲尔的意识和克鲁利的意识逐渐分离，这让恶魔也开始清醒过来。

“唔......”他呻吟着，又翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，“继续睡吧，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔眯起眼睛，环顾着黑漆漆的房间。由于在他印象里他们才刚对它进行了翻修，天使对这个房间还是相当陌生的。

“我们睡了多久了？”他喃喃地说。

“不会很久的，”恶魔轻轻抬起头，半阖着眼睛， “几点了？”

“下午三点了。”天使瞥了一眼床头柜上的数字时钟。

“别担心，才过了几个小时。”克鲁利话还没说完就已经再次闭上了眼睛，但他等了半天亚茨拉菲尔都没有躺回他身边，于是恶魔又坐了起来，疑惑地看着对方。

“怎么了，天使？”

下一秒，他瞪着时钟上的日期和时间，整个人愣住了。

“亲爱的......现在已经十二月了。”天使平静地说。

克鲁利跳了起来，整个人几乎爬到了亚茨拉菲尔的膝盖上，就为了再仔细看一眼时钟。他难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“该死。”克鲁利嘶声道。他用奇迹给自己迅速穿上合适的衣服，差点在手忙脚乱中从床上掉下去。

“你要去哪儿？”亚茨拉菲尔在他身后喊。

“检查宾利！”他喊道，脚底生风地冲下了楼梯，甚至直接跳下了最后几级台阶。

他把自己的宝贝车单独留在外面三个月了，鬼知道人们会对她做什么。如果他计划要打个特别久的盹，他通常都会提前确保他心爱的车被安全地锁进储藏室，或者是车库。那样的话，不管是雨水还是地痞小流氓都不能染指她。克鲁利在心里记了一笔：下次他和亚茨拉菲尔一起睡觉时，他一定要提前设一个闹钟。如果不是他刚才不小心打到亚茨拉菲尔的脸，他们也许还会继续呆在梦境中，深深扎根在彼此的意识里。几年，甚至几个世纪，岁月可能会像鱼在水中一样轻易地游了过去。

克鲁利一冲出前门，便脸朝下栽倒在地。在下巴砸在水泥地的过程中，他不体面地小小尖叫了一下。恶魔懊恼地呻吟出声。他平时走路可没那么糟糕（好吧，也许他本来就不是特别擅长走路，但这不是重点）。那是什么？

克鲁利站起来，想看看究竟是什么绊倒了他。他猛地回头，花了一点时间思考他看到的东西到底是什么。

“怎么回事......？”

门阶上堆积着如山的鲜花、丑丑的格子呢围巾和毯子，还有大量写给亚茨拉菲尔的便条，甚至还有几张天使模糊的照片。克鲁利蹲下来，读了其中的几封信。他扑哧一笑，赶忙用手捂着嘴，竭力忍住捧腹大笑的冲动。

“嗯，这有点意思。”克鲁利窃笑着说。他站了起来，身子探进书店，朝着楼上大喊。

“天使！快来看这个！”

几分钟后亚茨拉菲尔也下了楼。他用一件灰色羊毛开衫紧紧地裹住了自己。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”他说着，径直走到那些花旁边。眼前的场景让他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。

“这到底是怎么回事？”

“如果我说错了，请纠正我，天使。”克鲁利递给他几张写着悼念内容的便条。恶魔显然被这件事逗乐了。

“看起来你好像已经被假定死亡了。”

亚茨拉菲尔的蓝眼睛飞快地扫视着那些便条，把它们像索引卡一样翻阅了一遍。当他翻完的时候，他怔怔地盯着人们精心书写的那些关于他"一生"的感人赞颂，惊讶得一言不发。他能感觉到纯粹的爱和赞美像潮水一般从那些纪念物上向他涌来。克鲁利一边说着关于这些花的事情，一边摘下一片已经枯萎的玫瑰花瓣。恶魔正对着这些花的品质冷嘲热讽，直到吸鼻子的声音打断了他。

“天使？”恶魔皱着眉头回头看了看。当他看到亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊上滑落几滴眼泪时，他立刻跳了起来，紧紧地搂住了对方。

“你怎么了？你需要什么吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头。他站直身子，用手帕擦了擦眼睛。

“我没有不高兴，我只是......太过感动了。”他的脸上绽开了一个真诚的微笑，眼角也出现了一丝笑纹。亚茨拉菲尔抬头看着克鲁利，心中被喜悦所填满。

“这些人——他们真的很爱我，不是吗？”

克鲁利笑出了声，用拇指揉了揉对方的脸颊。

“天使，你难道刚刚才意识到这一点么？”恶魔挑起了眉毛。

第二天早上，克洛伊请了一天假。她要去纪念亚茨拉菲尔的花堆那里，清理一下枯萎的花，看看是否还需要新添一些新的。建立公共阅览室的想法还没有确定下来，在他们弄清楚需要说服谁来实现这个想法之前，他们还得研究提案中的一些细节。然而，当她走到街角时，她的心几乎要跳出来了。所有的花、照片和便条全都不见了......终于，AZ Fell & Co的百叶窗被从里面打开了。温暖、舒适的光线从窗户里洒了进去，但是里面却再也看不到菲尔先生的身影了。她责备自己期待看见对方的这种想法。她已经经过了否认事实的阶段。可能是书店开门是因为有人来盘点藏书了？她感到一阵焦虑，怀疑阿伯丁先生可能已经得到了律师的支持。她猛地小跑了起来，匆匆地穿过马路，甚至没有检查书店是否开门就冲了进去（令人惊讶的是，它竟然开着）。

熟悉的旧纸的气味和淡淡的霉味，像一张温暖的毯子一样包裹住了克洛伊。她环顾四周，眼睛睁得大大的。一切都回到了原来的位置，就像她记忆中的那样。克洛伊第一次想去回忆自己对菲尔先生说的最后一句话是什么。她惊讶地发现自己竟然花了三个月的时间才想到要考虑这个问题。

“哎呀，瞧瞧是谁来了。” 那是一个熟悉的声音。克洛伊转过身，看见克鲁利坐在柜台的桌子上。

“有一段时间了，是不是？”

她倒抽了一口气。

“克鲁利先生，你之前去哪儿了？”她说着，朝他走了过去。她闻到了他身上古龙水的味道，这味道对她来说和店里的其他气味一样熟悉。

“我们都很担心你，没人知道你到哪儿去了......”

他耸了耸肩。

“哦，你知道的，”他含糊地挥了挥手，“就那样。”

她的脸色微微缓和了下来，轻轻叹了口气。

“我，呃…......我为你失去亲近的人感到难过。”她说。她认识克鲁利也有很长一段时间了，因此她知道毒舌、慵懒和情感上的疏远是他主要的防御机制。对方可能心底非常悲伤，只是没有表现出来

“回到这里对你来说一定是件难事。我理解你为什么离开了这么久。我真的理解，我一点也不怪你。”

他微微扬起眉毛。

“是啊，谢谢。”他压低了声音里的恶趣味。墨镜的遮挡让人很难判断他的表情。

“我能为你做点什么吗？”她同情地问道，双手不自在地绞在一起，她的母性本能被唤起了，“我知道他对你很重要，但我不想看到你永远沉浸在悲伤里。”

他装出若有所思的样子，过了片刻才再次开口：“唔…我有点想喝杯咖啡。黑咖啡，不加糖。你能帮我去买一杯吗？”

她笑了。

“当然。你等着，我马上回来。”她说着便离开了书店。

克洛伊带了两杯咖啡回来，一杯给她自己，一杯给克鲁利。当她回来的时候，对方仍然坐在柜台上，像往常一样若无其事。她把杯子递给他，看到他吸了一口咖啡的香气，脸上露出了一丝微笑时，她松了一口气。

克鲁利啪的一声掀开了纸杯的盖子。

“这咖啡还不赖。”他赞赏地说，试探性地呷了一口热饮。

“我觉得这是你应得的。”她把嘴边一大堆问题都压了下去。菲尔先生到底发生了什么？意外事故？心脏病？中风？他之前住院了吗？他到底是什么时候去世的？她觉得这时候问这些问题是不妥的，尤其是如果菲尔先生真的是最近才去世的话。克鲁利可能在医院的病床前守了几个月，所以现在才重新出现。

她找了一个更容易开口的话题。

“那么，你打算让书店继续营业吗？”她温和地问道，“我是说，还原成他还在的时候那样。”

“为什么？”克鲁利低头盯着咖啡杯里自己的倒影，用一种克洛伊无法读懂的语气问道。

她有点吃惊。

“嗯......让人们对他的记忆能变得更加鲜活。”她犹豫地说。也许她戳中了克鲁利的痛处......他的语气并不是特别反对，只是很难判断。

“社区会非常感激这个点子的。我们实际上有在讨论要不要把这个地方变成阅览室，让所有的书都留在原地。我们知道他肯定不愿意看到它们被卖掉。”

克鲁利抬头惊讶地看着她，有些被打动地露出一个笑容。

“真的吗？”他说，听起来很高兴。这给了克洛伊希望。

“没错。”她骄傲地挺起肩膀，无意识地做了一个从亚茨拉菲尔那里学来的手势。克鲁利认出了它，这让他笑得更开心了。

“之前我赶走了一个在书店周围晃来晃去，觊觎那些藏书的收藏家。我简直无法相信他竟然有那种态度。”

“嗯，我们得小心那些人，”克鲁利靠在柜台上，皱起眉头，“不过你们真的没想过把书卖了吗？”

“我们当然不想卖掉他们。这些书属于整个苏活。没有人希望看到它们流落在外。”她坚定地说。

恶魔低声笑了一声，身子向后靠了靠。

“听到了吗，天使？”他突然提高嗓门朝后屋喊道。克洛伊因为他的这一举动皱起了眉头。

“他们一直在为你赶走顾客！”

“他们什么？”一个低沉的声音从后面响起。克洛伊仿佛瞬间被夺走了呼吸。她因为震惊而合不拢嘴。那个声音......这怎么可能......

有脚步声从后屋传来。那种熟悉的脚步声听起来熟悉得让人难以忘怀。她呆呆地愣在那里，看着门把手开始转动。她的心怦怦直跳。这感觉是那么不真实。克洛伊有那么一瞬间觉得在那扇门打开之后，门后可能根本没有人出现，然后她就会被吓醒，发现自己躺在家里的床上，但这些都没有发生。菲尔先生就那样站在门口——从他的白发，他那蠢兮兮的格子呢领结，一直到他那双朴素的棕色牛津鞋，对方浑身上下都毫发无损。她尖叫起来，将咖啡一把塞到克鲁利伸着的手里，然后扑向了她的朋友。

“菲尔先生！”她尖叫着，双臂紧紧地搂住了他，浑身的肌肉都颤抖起来。

她突如其来的动作令亚茨拉菲尔有些片刻的惊讶。他轻笑了一声，和克洛伊身后的克鲁利交换了一个眼神，动作轻柔地回抱住了她。

“你好，亲爱的。”他的声音温柔而温暖，将克洛伊的思绪一路带回了她童年时代的幼儿园。

她退了回去，擦去眼里的泪水。

“老天，我以为我再也听不到你的声音了。”克洛伊含着泪说。她吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己又表现得像个孩子了。

“你上哪儿去了？”她努力使自己镇静下来。

亚茨拉菲尔尴尬地瞥了克鲁利一眼。克鲁利只是耸了耸肩，没有提供一点帮助。

“呃——意大利，”天使脱口而出，回想起他三个月来的梦境。在当时看来，时间并没有那么长，“出差。”

克洛伊大声笑了一下，双手捂着脸。

“出差，”她嘟囔着，觉得自己很可笑，“我——我很抱歉。整个苏活区的人都以为你——以为你去世了。”

亚茨拉菲尔的双手交叉放在小腹前。

“是的，我听说了，”他耐心地说，“我注意到了外面那些非常感人的颂词。”

“哦，”她轻轻低下了头，“那一定是个惊喜。”

“多少有点。”天使嘴上轻描淡写地说道。

“他把那些围巾和毯子都收起来了，”克鲁利插话道，大声地吸溜了一口咖啡，“真是多亏了你们，我现在还得想办法摆脱它们。”

“你不能这样做。”亚茨拉菲尔严厉地说。

克洛伊突然吸了口气，用手指戳了戳克鲁利。

“你让我以为你很难过！”她大喊着，“我还给你买了咖啡！”

他耸耸肩，抿了一口咖啡，坏笑起来。

“哎呀——”他拖长声调说道。

亚茨拉菲尔翻了个白眼。

“不要理他。他觉得这个误会很好玩，”他说着，轻轻拽着她的肩膀，把她领到后面的房间，“我向你保证我很好，但你看起来需要坐下来好好喝杯茶。也许再来点饼干？”

她慢慢地点了点头。

“好啊…也许我吃着吃着就要开始打盹了。”她开玩笑地说。

“哈！”克鲁利猛地把头往后一仰，开始肆意地笑起来。他笑得太过厉害，以致于——

“哈哈哈——哦，该死——”

他的手一滑，头朝下从柜台摔了下去，砰的一声砸在地板上。他的四肢狼狈地纠缠在一起。亚茨拉菲尔回头瞟了他一眼，咂了咂舌头。

“活该，你这条讨厌的老蛇。”天使说着，翻了个白眼，准备开始煮茶。

FIN

Can I hear a Wahoo？ ：）

苏活大哥大姐守护天使的书真的太酷了！以及——蛇摔得真惨哈哈哈哈


End file.
